Episode 2 (Season 3, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Nancy starting writing her article. Sami flirts with Riley. Lynsey thinks of Mercedes's confession. Mitzeee and Chanterelle pull down their tops in front of the bouncer bouncer to try convince him to let them into the mansion. She tells Theresa and Nancy to do the same, but they refuse. Nathan gives Sami drugs to spike Riley's drink with. Mercedes and Lynsey bump into Malachy, and she tells them that she hopes they'll be very happy together before leaving. Lynsey refuses to tell Malachy that Mercedes is HIV positive. Riley refuses to let Seth drink and warns him off doing drugs. Fern takes the money from Jasmine. Elliot warns Jamil from flirting with Mercedes. Liam asks after Theresa and lets them into the party. Nancy and Theresa confront Mitzeee and Chanterelle but are touched when Mitzeee tells them that she spoke to Liam and got them invited inside. Fern attempts to blackmail Jasmine into giving her more money, unaware she has been overheard by Bart. A drunk Mercedes argues with Malachy. Malachy makes clear that he wants a divorce. Bart confronts Jasmine about Mark being a contact on Jasmine's phone so Fern lies that Seth probably added him as he's always borrowing Jasmine's phone. Jamil flirts with Mercedes and invites her back to his for a drink, which she accepts. Sami flirts with Riley and offers to buy him a drink, but he gets her one instead. Chanterelle tells Mitzeee that she thinks Logan might be gay, but Mitzeee lies to her that someone has spread a rumour that Chanterelle is transgender. Lynsey almost tells Malachy about Mercede's condition but stops herself. Fern records a personal conversation with Jasmine. Bart confronts them over their secret and jokes about having a threesome. Jasmine gets offended by Fern's comment and storms off. Riley rejects a drink from Sami. Liam gives Seth a tour of the mansion. Jamil tries to comfort Mercedes. Liam shows Seth his Porsche that he has borrowed from a friend. He asks about Jasmine. Jasmine lies to Bart about why she can't throw Fern out. Seth reveals that he doesn't believe that Liam pushed Carl to attack him. Liam lies that Carl justifiably attacked him. Liam tries to tell Nathan that Seth is different to the other Costellos but Nathan refuses to listen to him. Nathan tells him that they're going to get to Carl through his kids whether Liam likes it or not. Mitzeee finds Seth sulking about nobody being interested in him. Mitzeee advises him to say three words to get the girls all over him - "Carl Costello's son". She tries it out on Chanterelle who becomes interested in Seth to his delight. Jasmine threatens Fern and they begin to get physical. Bart forcefully throws Fern out and she tells him that Jasmine really wants to have sex with him. Logan tells Theresa and Nancy that he convinced Riley to speak to Liam to get them into the party, and Nancy goes to confronts Mitzeee. Sami spikes Riley's water. Seth talks to a group of girls about Carl attacking Liam, exaggerating events to make it seem like a bigger deal, unaware Liam is listening in. Mitzeee goes to flirt with Terry but Chanterelle warns her that his wife is not to be messed with. Nancy confronts Mitzeee and lets rip at them. Mercedes vents to Jamil. Jamil tells her that she's still in love with Malachy but she tells him that she's not. She takes her clothes off, telling Jamil to "say stop and she will", and kisses him. Sami tells Nathan that drugging Riley is much more difficult than she thought. Chanterelle lies to Logan that Theresa has a long-term boyfriend and flirts with him. Liam encourages Seth to take a shot of vodka with him. Theresa tells Nancy that she's changed her mind - if she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't want to be anything like Mitzeee. Liam encourages Seth to get into cage fighting. Mercedes leaves straight after having sex with Jamil, despite his offer for her to stay the night. Bart asks Jasmine if she wants to have sex with him. She isn't confident. Mercedes and Malachy argue. Logan and Chanterelle end up kissing. Nancy and Theresa are shocked as Mitzeee takes off her underwear in front of Terry. Theresa is upset to find Chanterelle leading Logan upstairs. Jamil tells Elliot that he and Mercedes have slept together. Mercedes tells Malachy that she forgives him, but he needs to ask Lynsey for what. Liam continues to pressure Seth into drinking alcohol whilst in the spa pool. Chanterelle and Logan have sex and Chanterelle records them. Riley tries to talk to Terry but is interrupted by Mitzeee. Riley calls Mitzeee a "slapper". Sami leads Riley upstairs. Logan is furious to find Chanterelle filming them having sex. Chanterelle tells Logan that they'd be on the front page when their footage gets out to the press and Logan asks why the papers would be interested in a wannabe-WAG and a police officer having sex. Chanterelle is shocked to learn that Logan isn't a footballer. She rejects him after learning that he's a PC and rushes out. Bart and Jasmine are about to have sex and she freaks out and runs off. Malachy tries but fails to get hold of Lynsey. Malachy demands to learn the truth from Mercedes. Mercedes tells him that she's HIV positive. He is shocked. Seth passes out in the spa pool. Liam holds him under the water until he stops moving. Fern blackmails Jasmine with the recording. Malachy is sick in the bathroom of The Loft. Terry leads Mitzeee to the spa pool, where she screams upon discovering an unconscious Seth face down in the water. Cast Regular cast *Elliot Bevan - Garnon Davies *Jasmine Costello - Victoria Atkin *Riley Costello - Rob Norbury *Seth Costello - Miles Higson *Jamil Fadel - Sikander Malik *Malachy Fisher - Glen Wallace *Mercedes Fisher - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nancy Hayton - Jessica Fox *Bart McQueen - Jonny Clarke *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Lynsey Nolan - Karen Hassan *Mitzeee - Rachel Shenton Guest cast *Fern - Amy Gavin *Liam - Chris Overton *Logan - Thomas Sean Hughes *Chanterelle - Leanne Urey *Nathan - Michael Bisping *Sami - Candy McCulloch *Terry - Ian Munzberger Music Notes *Viewing figure: 438,000 Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2010